Carlisle y Esme::: desde que me convertiste
by Sire07
Summary: Este es mi primera historia, trata de como se enamoraron Carlisle y Esme, desde que ella abre los ojos lo que siente y las cosas que les pasan hay humor,espero que un poco de tristeza y tambien sus momentos mas pribados.
1. ¡¡¿¿Vivire toda la eternidad contigo!

**Capitulo 1: ¡¡¿¿Vivire toda la eternidad contigo??!! :O**

Cuando el fuego ceso en mi interior me decidi abrir los ojos y alli estaba él… ¿Cómo podia estar el Dr Cullen alli? Me miro con tranquilidad y una sonrisa asomo por su rostro, todo era mas detallado ahora, mis ojos se entretenian facilmente con cualquier **¿Particula de polvo?** ¿**Cómo poda ser eso?** Volvi a poner mis ojos encima de la cara de mi angel. Y me levante lentamente, llevaba un vestido roto y se podia ver parte de mi pierna, tenia las manos mas blancas de lo normal igual de blancas que las del doctor. Mire a mi alrededor, intentando comprender lo que habia pasado.

- Oh! Vaya…- susurre tristemente - Estoy muerta….- El doctor Cullen solto una risita.

- No Esme, no estas muerta…- Iba a interrumpirle pero no me dejo- Pero tampoco estas viva.

Eso no habia tenido sentido, pero lo mas importante era que el hombre que me habia enamorado estaba alli sentado en el borde de esa cama! Volvi a contemplarlo ahora con mas cuidado, buscandole una imperfeccion, pero no se la encontraba…

- Esme dejame explicarte lo que eres ahora.- Me tomo la mano mientras yo asentia con la cabeza- Bueno tu te acuerdas de que estabas apunto de morir ¿Verdad?- Asenti con la cabeza otra vez.- D'acuerdo, escuche latir tu corazon desde el pasillo y entre, y vi que eras tu… Y yo no te podia dejar morir! No era justo! El mundo necessita gente com tu! Y yo lo siento no te queria transformar en lo que eres y entiendo que quieras irte, pero antes dejame explicar que tienes otras alternativas además de la de alimentarte de humanos! Tu puedes alimentarte de animales como yo y no hacer daño a personas inocentes ¿Entiendes?

- ¿De que me estas hablando? Dr Cullen no estoy entendiendo nada!

- Perdon, me habia olvidado decir la parte mas importante… eres un vampiro… Se que me debes odiar por convertirte en esto toda la eternidad pero… lo siento es sido muy egoista.

- ¿Toda la eternidad?- susurre viendo como admitia con la cabeza- **Toda la eternidad contigo**…- mierda eso no lo tendira de haber dicho en voz alta- Quiero decir, que usted me ayudara a no hacer lo que hagan los vampiros.

Despues de explicarme detenidamente todo lo que era, acepte vivir con Carlisle me habia pedido que dejara de llamarle Dr Cullen cuando yo tenia de vivir toda una eternidad junto con él. Mi mente no dejaba de repetirme eso, estaria toda la eternidad con Carlisle… Pero ¿y si él ya estaba casado? Quizas solo me habia salvado por que si… cuando ande por la casa intente buscar rastros de alguna mujer pero no fue asi, aun que la casa estaba impecable.

- ¿Y su esposa Dr Cullen?- Me estaba volviendo idiota cada vez mas, lo de ser vampiro me habia afectado en la cabeza.- Perdon no tendria de haberle echo esa pregunta…- Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Esme ¿que te he dicho de llamarme Dr Cullen? Mi nombre es Carlisle y basta ya de llamarme de usted me haces sentir mayor… o acaso ¿a ti te gustaria que te estuviera llamando todo el dia Señorita Platt? - Sonrei al ver que no estaba enfadado por mi pregunta.- Señorita Platt lamento comunicarle que no tendra compañía de ninguna otra mujer que pueda convertirse en su amiga se tendra de conformar conmigo.

- D'acuerdo Carlisle, asi que ¿no estas casado?Que extraño….

- ¿Porque?- pregunto él.

- Alguien como tu es raro que no tenga esposa….

- ¿Alguien como yo?- sonrio.

- Si alguien como tu, no se… Alto, guapo,rubio, tus ojos son perfectamente dorados y cuando estas tranquilo parece que el oro se funda y además eres una persona encantadora, inteligente y divertida…¿Cómo es que no esta casado?

Parecia que mi respuesta le habia echo quedar sin palabras y porque me habia contado que no se podia sonrojar que si no lo hubiera echo. Miro al suelo como si pensara su respuesta y después de unos segundos la encontro.

- Porque yo ya estoy enamoradado

- Oh…-fue lo unico que alcanze a decirle.


	2. Problemas por culpa de esa tal Rebecca

**Bueno en este capitulo parece que Esme es muy celosa pero no es que yo la vea asi, es que he hecho que cuando sean neofitos sean mas… Pasionales xD **

**-**serenatenoh

**-**Serena Princesita Hale

**-**Marriii

**Gracias por los reviews y continuare la historia ****J siempre y cuando os guste, si os deja de gustar lo decis y ya esta ! Muchas gracias otra vez y besos.**

**Capitulo 2: problemas por culpa de esa tal Rebecca**

Paso varias horas o quizas dias no me daba cuenta, ya habiamos ido de caza y ahora estabamos sentados en el cesped de su jardin rodeados de arboles gigantes. Resonaron las campanas de un pueblo lejano y Carlisle se levanto al instante.

- Tengo de ir al hospital….- Me levante para quedar a su altura.- Lo siento me habia olvidado, tu quedate aquí volvere lo mas rapido que pueda.

- Tranquilo es tu trabajo… Adios.

Entre en casa para estar sentada en el sofa pensando todo lo que me habia contado Carlisle sobre su vida pero una frase se repetia en mi mente Porque yo ya estoy enamoradado . ¿De quien estaba Carlisle enamorado? ¿Seria una mujer de su trabajo? ¿Por eso se habia ido tan rapido? Tenia mucho espacio en la cabeza para pensar en eso y tenia la sensación de tener un agujero en el pecho… Carlisle llego hacia las 11:00 de la noche ( los sabia porque no habia dejado de mirar al reloj en toda la tarde) llego sonriente y algo ardio en mi pecho, como si una parte de mi me dijera que quizas era por mi teoria de la chica de su trabajo…

Cuando llego me explico todo lo que habia echo ese dia y me pregunto por lo que yo habia echo… Al ver que solo habia estado pensando me pregunto…

-¿ En que pensabas?

- En ti.- D'acuerdo definitivamente yo era imbecil- En tu vida, en todo lo que debes haber sufrido para tener tu autocontrol…¿Qué pasara cuando yo mate a alguien?- Izo una mueca de dolor ante mi pregunta.

- No tiene por que ser asi Esme…

- Tu lo has dicho es inevitable que me tiente la sangre humana…¿Qué pasara cuando yo mate?¿ Acaso no te defraudare? Me odiaras por haber matado a una persona inocente…- No pude evitar mostrar mi pena ante esas preguntas, yo no queria hacer daño a nadie…

- Esme hagas lo que hagas jamás te odiare,quizas si que me decepcionare pero no contigo sino conmigo mismo por no haver evitado eso, jamás me podria enfadar contigo…

- ¿Por qué?

Él iba a contestar pero el teléfono que estaba a mi lado ( *Es mi historia y si digo que hay teléfono a su lado lo hay) sono y lo coji rapidamente. Diga pregunte yo, solo oia una respiracion fuerte saliendo del otro lado del teléfono ¿Perdone esta Carlisle?. Mierda, mierda, mierda porque siempre me pasaba esto a mi… Le paso el teléfono a Carlisle y me espere a que me contara que pasaba. Vale, enseguida voy dijo dulcemente…

- Era una compañera del trabajo- ¿Y porque no habia preguntado por el Dr Cullen?¿Por qué le llamaba Carlisle?- Me tengo que ir otra vez, este trabajo ocupa mucho tiempo.

- Si… Yo ire a dormir…

- Esme, tu no puedes dormir- Dijo riendose.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y que voy hacer todo este tiempo?- Su expresion cambio a pensativa.

- Mmm… tengo un despacho lleno de libros si quieres

- ¿Los ordeno?

- Te iva a decir que leieras algo, pero como tu desees…. Como si me quieres decorar la casa- Dijo riendose, tome esas palabras como echos de que me daba permiso de mover los muebles para una mejor decoración que esa que tenia.

Cuando se fue empeze el trabajo, movi todos los muebles y tambien limpie aun que no fuera necessario, todo era poco para no pensar que Carlisle estaba con esa mujer. Él me habia comentado que antes tenia a Edward otro vampiro al que salvo de la muerte y lo queria como si fuera su hijo, pero que él se habia ido.

Luego fui al despacho de Carlisle y le ordene el libro por año y escritor… Cuando ya no tenia nada mas que hacer me fui al comedor a tumbarme en el sofa, cerre los ojos intentandome dormir aun sabiendo que era impossible.

Pasaron horas hasta que Carlisle abrio la puerta de casa. Gracias por acompañarme Rebeca dijo él amablemente, De nada Carlisle es un placer además no queria que despertaras a tu hermana a estas horas de la noche ¿A su hermana? ¿Qué hermana? A claro… yo! Entonces vi como esa mujer se le tiraba al cuello de Carlisle y le besaba, él estaba inmovil. D'acuerdo no participaba en el beso, pero tampoco la apartaba!


	3. Me voy porque me aburro

**Esta es la reaccion de Esme, es un poco largo jeje pk tambien hay lo de Rebecca desde el punto de vista de Carlisle. Gracias por los reviews:**

**MarriiiSerena Princesita Hale**

**SerenatenohJune Cullen**

**Espero que les guste tambien este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3:: Me voy porque me aburro**

Tenia tantas emociones dentro de mi que lo unico que pude hacer es salir por la puerta de la cocina y dirigirme hacia los arboles, empeze a correr por el bosque espeso. Podia ver todo lo de mi alrededor a la perfeccion y me pare al llegar a un arbol, subi a él y me quede alli pensando en todo lo que podia hacer ahora, si volvia Carlisle me haria preguntas y yo no queria.. Pero si no volvia el se quedaria sin " Hermana" odiaba ser eso…

No me extrañaba, cuando yo tenia 16 años y lo conoci en el hospital las enfermeras que entraban y salian cuando él me cuidaba no paraban de coquetear con Carlisle. Él me curo la pierna al caerme de un arbol como en el que estaba subida ahora mismo, junto con ese recuerdo todo el dolor apareció. Jamas habia sentido eso por nadie, ahora yo ya no era humana, tenia miedo de matar a alguien, a Carlisle tarde o temprano solo le molestaria cuando quisiera estar con su novia, ¿y yo? ¿Qué hacia yo en ese mundo?

-¿Esme?- Oi mi nombre entre los arboles.- ¿Esme? Soy Carlisle…

Salio del bosque dirigiendose a mi y me sonrio dulcemente.

- ¿Esme no sabes que te puedes caer del arbol y romperte una pierna?- No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa por ese comentario. Se acerco mas a mi y subio para sentarse en la rama en la que estaba yo… -¿Por qué te has ido?

- _Por que me aburro_ en casa- Se me daba bastante bien mentir.

- He visto que la has decorado, a quedado muy bien.

- Me alegro que te alla gustado, es mi regalo de despedida….- Me miro confuso, intentando buscar una explicacion…- Carlisle tarde o temprano te sere una molestia, tu lo has dicho antes, estas enamorado y si algun dia puedes estar con esa persona ¿que are yo alli? Ademas, cuando mate no quiero que tu estes presente porque me sentiria peor aun… Y yo tambien estoy enamorada… y estando aquí solamente sufriria mas- Queria seguir, pero la cara de tristeza de Carlisle no me lo permitio.

- Pe…pero…- Miraba algo en el suelo- ¿Estas enamorada?

- Si

-Entonces eso lo cambia todo…puedes irte si quieres no eres mi esclaba ni nada…

Me estaba rechazando, yo le decia que le queria y él me decia que me podia ir… Me baje del arbol de un salto y me empeze alejar de Carlisle, de mi mundo… ahora lo unico que importaba era irme lejos de alli.

**Carlisle Pov**

Esme se alejaba de mi rompiendo mi corazon, estaba enamorada ¿Cómo no lo habia pensado antes? Y yo aquí reteniendola….

_Flash Back_

Rebecca me habia traido a casa de vuelta aun que hubiera ido mas rapido corriendo, cuando me dejo en la puerta me tube de despedir.

- Gracias por acompañarme Rebeca- Le conteste lo mas amablemente posible aun que en realidad tenia ganas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices e ir a ver a mi querida Esme…

- De nada Carlisle es un placer además no queria que despertaras a tu hermana a estas horas de la noche - Se habia creido la mentira de que Esme era mi hermana… se hubiera visto muy mal que de repente una mujer viviera en mi casa y no queria que criticaran a Esme.

De pronto Rebeca aprovechando mi despiste pensando en mi hermosa Esme, me beso… Yo me quede inmóvil intentando pensar en algo para no ofenderla al rechazarla, cuando pude finalizar el beso, le conte que no me queria comprometer porque "habia perdido a mi esposa pocos años antes" una mentirillilla piadosa. Entre en casa esperando que Esme no hubierha visto nada, pero ella no estaba… La busque por toda la casa como un loco y luego oli su rastro por el jardin de atrás, su dulce aroma a mar y flores se olia entrando por el bosque.

-¿Esme?-La llame mientras imploraba que contestara- ¿Esme? Soy Carlisle…- Que estupido era como si ella no me reconociera!

Sali a un especia de prado lleno de flores y con un sauze en el medio, al verla subida en el arbol no pude evitar sonreir, se la veia tan dulce como el dia en que la vi por primera vez en el hospital y… pensar que todo empezo con un arbol, con un bendito arbol…

-¿Esme no sabes que te puedes caer del arbol y romperte una pierna?- Ella sonrio ante mi comentario seguramente recordando parte de su pasado.-¿Por qué te has ido?

- Por que me aburro en casa-Contesto friamente, tendria de pasar mas tiempo con ella, quizas yo era aburrido.

- He visto que la has decorado, a quedado muy bien.- Recorde el hermoso trabajo que habia echo con mi casa ahora parecia que me hubiera mudado…

- Me alegro que te alla gustado, es mi regalo de despedida….- ¿Que estaba diciendo?¿Por qué era de despedida?- Carlisle tarde o temprano te sere una molestia, tu lo has dicho antes, estas enamorado y si algun dia puedes estar con esa persona ¿que are yo alli? Ademas, cuando mate no quiero que tu estes presente porque me sentiria peor aun… Y yo tambien estoy enamorada y estando aquí solamente sufriria mas- ¿Estar con esa persona?¿Pero como lo iba estar si ella se iba?¿Era una forma sutil de rechazarme…?

-Pe…pero…- empeze a intentar que no viera mi rostro porque parecia un niño triste- ¿Estas enamorada?

-Si.

-Entonces eso lo cambia todo…puedes irte si quieres no eres mi esclaba ni nada…

Me miro un instante y sus ojos rojos parecieron oscurecerse por algun pensamiento, bajo del arbol de un salto y se empezo a alejar a toda velocidad…

Fin del Flash Back

Y ahora que haria yo sin mi Esme, estaba decidido no dejaria que se escapara! Al menos no hasta que escuchara lo que le tenia de decir, ¿acaso no entendia que la acavaba de recuperar? No era justo no me habia dado tiempo a mostrarle lo feliz que podia ser conmigo…


	4. Si tu te vas yo te vendre a buscar!

Bueno, en este capitulo lo siento pero Esme lo pasa un poco mal. Pero era la unica forma de que Carlisle fuera su heroe ¿no? Bueno espero que os guste, si no pues acepto criticas jeje Menos las tuyas Josh pk eres mi mejor amigo! 

Marriii

Serena Princesita Hale

Serenatenoh

June Cullen

Joshy

Creo que no me dejo a nadie y si lo ago lo siento!

Capitulo 4:: Si tu te vas yo te vendre a buscar!

Esme Pov

**Cuando me aleje lo suficiente, me sente a descansar aun sin estar cansada…. Empeze a sollozar y oi alguien acercandose a mi, ¿Carlisle? Lo dude mucho asi que ignore lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, volvi a oir algo moviendose y dirigi mi mirada hacia una roca, habia otro vampiro sentado en ella y me miraba sonriente, no tardo mucho en aparecer otro.**

**-¿Quién eres pequeña?- Pregunto el rubio de pelo corto.**

**- A usted que mas le da y no soy pequeña!- Conteste lo mas amablemente que pude.**

**- Es verdad Brian…¿A nosotros que mas nos da?**

**Se empezaron acercar a mi y poco a poco me acorralaron contra la pared de piedra que formaba parte de un acantilado. El chico rubio me acaricio el brazo mientras yo lo apartaba bruscamente, el moreno ignorando mis gruñidos me cogio de las muñecas acercando su cara a la mia y besandome bruscamente. Sin saber que hacer intente safarme pero el otro introdujo su mano por debajo de mi vestido haciendo que yo gruñera mas amenazante.**

**- Sueltame.- Le grite antes de darle una patada en todas sus partes. Él se alejo por el suelo insultandome mientras el otro riendo no paraba de tocarme.**

**Oi un tremendo gruñido y un angel caio del cielo y golpeo al que me estaba tocando. Empezo a pelear con ellos mientras yo inmóvil empeze a temer por él, el rubio intento morderle y sin poderlo evitar me lanze encima suyo, el rio un poco y dijo en voz alta Si quieres estar encima solo hace falta que lo digas Gruñi ante tal comentario y Carlisle le golpeo la cabeza, mi angel me apreto contra su pecho mirando a esos vampiros echos polvo en el suelo y intentando levantarse.**

**- Como os volveis acercar a ella os mato!- Grito casi gruño.**

**Me levanto en el aire tumbandome contra su pecho mientras él corria. Entro en casa y me tumbo en el sofa, él estaba furioso jamás lo habiha visto asi. Salio de casa dejandome sola, no pude aguantar mas y volvi a llorar, ahora Carlisle tambien estaba enfadado por eso, no hacia nada mas que meterlo en problemas… Fui arriba y me di un baño intentadome quitar el olor de esos vampiros, cuando lo consegui sali de alli me puse mi camison y me tumbe en la cama. Al cabo de un rato oi la puerta de mi habitacion abriendose, Carlisle se sento en el borde de la cama acariciandome el pelo como si yo estuviera durmiendo, decendio por mi espalda y luego bajo por mi brazo para finalmente coger mi mano. Yo me lo miraba tumbada y no pude evitar suspirar de placer cuando su calida mano toco mi mejilla. **

**-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto serio.**

**- Gracias a ti bien.**

**- Esme… yo lo siento, puedo cambiar se que es aburrido estar en esta casa pero mira acabo de destrozar el patio sin querer ¿Te gusta la jardineria? Y bueno sabes podemos…plantar un arbol y tambien puedo dejar mi trabajo para pasar mas tiempo contigo- No entendia mucho lo que estaba diciendo¿Por qué iba él a dejar su trabajo? Si era lo mas importante para Carlisle.**

**- Carlisle, es que no quiero ser una molestia…- solloze un poco y me movi hacia el otro lado de la cama para que él no me pudiera ver dolida.**

**Se tumbo en el lado que antes ocupaba yo y se acerco a mi, me abrazo por detrás acariciandome el pelo, senti como aspiraba mi aroma y tambien como suspiraba. No entendia del todo que es lo que pasaba pero tenerlo tan cerca era lo mas importante, me di la vuelta para ver su rostro y solo estaba a pocos centimetros del mio, me fui acercando lentamente para poderle besar los labios. **

**Pero el beso no sucedió, por algun motivo mi cuerpo se alejo del suyo y cai al suelo en unas decimas de me di cuenta de cuando Carlisle habia llegado a mi lado habia llegado a mi lado ofreciendome la mano para levantarme del suelo.**

**- Lo siento- susurre.**

**Me contesto con una sonrisa. Me encerre en el despacho de Carlisle, dispuesta a escribir lo que sentia para desaogarme.**

_**Y todo gira a mi alrededor,**_

_**Todo esta fuera de control,**_

_**Algo grita en mi interior,**_

_**Pidiendo sentir tu dulce calor.**_

_**Pero intentando sobrevivir sin ti,**_

_**Intentando que mi corazon vuelva a latir,**_

_**Sintiendo la necessidad de poderte abrazar,**_

_**De poderte besar…**_

_**Tus ojos llenos de preguntas,**_

_**Y yo solo los puedo esquivar,**_

_**Estoy deseando gritar,**_

_**Y en el fondo se que me echare a llorar.**_

_**Si te dijera esas dos palabras,**_

_**Y tu me llegaras a rechazar,**_

_**Si mi mundo se caiera cuando te escuchara hablar,**_

_**Cuando me rechazaras y partieras mi corazon,**_

_**Decidiendo que no querrias mi amor.**_

**Hice una bola de él dispuesta hacer que desapareciera antes de que llegara a manos de Carlisle y la tire a la hoguera. No me parecia bien que Carlisle se enterara de lo imbecil que llego a ser a su lado… Eso era un problema que tenia de solucionar yo sola.**


	5. Compras con Carlisle

**Para que veais que no todo son problemas xD jeje espero que os guste el capitulo, gracias a todas las que dejais reviews y a ti tambien Josh! Besos!**

**Compras con Carlisle**

El tiempo pasaba deprisa y mis ojos ya se habian vuelto negros, aunque poco a poco se ivan aclarando. Carlisle me dijo que ya era hora de que yo renobara mi vestuario y me ofrecio llevarme a comprar ropa. Solo al entrar en la tiendo note la incomodidad de Carlisle, nos habiamos mudado y las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos, yo muerta de celos intentaba disimular pero mas de una vez las chicas se habian dado cuenta que Carlisle era el unico de mi lista y no iba a dejar que cualquiera saliera con él. Mi dios Apolo merecia a alguien exepcional, aun que yo no me incluyera en esa lista sabia que tarde o temprano tendria de apechugar con la chica que viniese.

Busque ropa que me gustara, la verdad los vestidos mas "provocativos" que habia en esa epoca, los mas arrapados y que resaltaran mi color de piel y ojos. Pedi a Carlisle que me esperara fuera del provador de tela y él acepto encantado.

El primer vestido me quedaba de muerte, según la vendedora, pero yo le pedi que avisara al hombre rubio que estaba sentado en la silla de madera, ella nerviosa casi temblando se acerco a él y le dijo Su esposa me ha dicho que le avisara ¿Su esposa? ¿yo? Vaya quien diria que un comentario pudiera subirme tanto el animo. Carlisle se acerco sonriendo y mirando al suelo, cuando levanto la vista se me quedo observando varios segundos y yo suplicaba con la mirada que me diera su opinion.

- Vaya, Esme estas…- Cojio aire como si quisera decir algo, pero lo solto y cerro la boca.

- ¿Estoy? ¿Qué? ¿Me queda bien?¿Mal? ¿Te gusta?- Mis pregunte demasiado rapido como para que un humano se pudiera enterar.

- Estas perfecta, te queda muy bien y me encanta.- Miro al suelo como avergonzado y luego me dedico una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

**Carlisle Pov**

Me estaba volviendo loco mientras esperaba que Esme se acabara de provar esos vestidos, vestidos que por cierto eran preciosos, estaba seguro que le quedarian de maravilla y que yo quedaria como un imbecil delante suyo, pero últimamente ya me estaba acostumbrando a parecerlo, a veces incluso me preguntaba si lo era.

Una mujer de pelo rubio y temblando se acerco a mi y me dijo Su esposa me ha dicho que le avisara Me quede inmovil, pensando en quien seria mi esposa y al cabo de un segundo pude deducir que hablaria de Esme… Vaya asi que Esme parecia mi esposa, eso no me disgustaba en absoluto, en verdad me encantaba, Oh!! no sabeis lo feliç que me hacia ese comentario. Sonrei mientras me acercaba a los probadores mirando el suelo para que no se viera la felicidad que habia provocado en mi ese pequeño error.

Por mi mala suerte levante la vista, y alli estaba, mi querida Esme con un vestido blanco, con unos ciertos tonos negros que envolvian su cintura y remarcaban su cadera provocandome deseos de entrar con ella a los vestuarios y me importaba poco mi honor. Si mi padre estuviera vivo me hubiera dado un par de bofetadas por esos pensamientos pense.

- Vaya, Esme estas…- No supe como expresar la perfeccion de ese vestido asi que aspire mucho aire dispuesto a decirle lo que pensaba de él pero no quedaria muy bien soltarle en medio de esa tienda Vaya, Esme estas realmente preciosa, es mas si fuera por mi el vestido sobraba, ¿quieres que compre el local y hagamos el amor aquí en los provadores? Cada vez tenia la sensación de ser un deprabado y no sabia como se lo tomaria ella si supiera todo lo que pensaba al verla por casa, cuando salía de la ducha en albornoz, cuando leia a mi lado, cuando ivamos al jardin de noche… Asi que solte el aire y cerre la boca para no decir cualquier tonteria.

- ¿Estoy? ¿Qué? ¿Me queda bien?¿Mal? ¿Te gusta?- Me pregunto a toda velocidad.

- Estas perfecta, te queda muy bien y me encanta.- ¿Quién diria que yo fuera capaz de decirle eso?

**Esme Pov**

Despues de enseñarle los demas vestidos y de que se pusiera cabezudo queriendomelos comprar todos, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblecito nublado. En medio de la plaza central habia un mercado donde vendian antiguayas, joyas que no hacian servir, instrumentos para la cocina echos a mano, etc. Cogi de la mano a Carlisle para que no se despistara entre el gentio mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia una tiende cita de madera que me habia llamado la atención, vi un anillo que me fascino por completo, era de color plateado y tenia una piedra en medio de color dorado que me recordaba a los ojos de Carlisle.

- ¿De que siglo es? - pregunte tocando delicadamente la piedra como si fuera de porcelana.

- Es de 1640, es decir, el siglo 17- Ese año solamente me recordaba a mi dios Apolo y no pude esconder mi sorpresa y pena de no poder tenerlo.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- Pregunto Carlisle a mi lado, me habia olvidado de su presencia.

- 200 € (* yo lo cuento con euros aun que no existieran)- Dijo el vendedor seriamente, realmente por un anillo era bastante caro, vi a Carlisle sonriendo y me dirigio una mirada como de perdon.

- No, Carlisle Cullen no te permito que te gastes el dinero con caprichos mios.- le regañe como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Pero ese color te quedara perfecto, resalta el color de tu piel y además cuando tengas los ojos dorados sera el anillo ideal para ti…- Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurros.

- Carlisle por favor! Me siento muy mal si no te doy nada a cambio…

- Pues entonces hagamos un trato, yo te regalo el anillo- Yo ya iba a protestar, pero me silencio poniendome un dedo en los labios- Si tu a cambio me regalas una sonrisa.

- Hagale caso a su prometido, ese anillo tiene mas de tres siglos y es difícil encontrar uno como ese!- Dijo el vendedor en voz alta.

- Él no es… que mas da, mmm… d'acuerdo tu ganas, pero tengo derecho a enfadarme un poco contigo.- le adverti sonriendo.

- Echo, tenga el dinero.- Dijo Carlisle dandole los 200€- ¿Y ahora donde esta esa sonrisa que me habias prometido?- le volvi a coger la mano y le sonrei abiertamente


	6. El Dr Aston

Bueno hhe pensado que ya era hora de que Carlisle tambien se pusiera un poco celoso jeje espero que les guste este capitulo besos, gracias por los reviews a todas y tb a ti josh!

Capitulo 6 :: El Dr Aston 

**Me lo coloque en el dedo para ver como me quedaba y la verdad Carlisle habia acertado, resaltaba mi piel. Andamos un rato mas por la plaza, yo intentaba evitar las tiende citas para que Carlisle no le diera el capricho de comprarme algo, de pronto un hombre llamo a Carlisle y los dos nos giramos hacia esa voz. **

**Un hombre alto, muy guapo he de admitir y moreno se acerco rapidamente hacia nosotros, Carlisle le saludo con una sonrisa muy cordial.**

**- Señor Aston ¿Pasando el sabado con su esposa?- pregunto Carlisle amablemente.**

**- No, la he dejado en casa, no se pasea bien con una mujer al lado pidiendote cosas, oh! Lo siento señorita no la habia visto- dijo al percatarse de mi presencia- Aun que con una mujer como usted debe de ser difícil mirar las tiendas, con ese cue…- Callo rapidamente pero Carlisle y yo sabiamos a la perfeccion como acababa su frase, asi que me apreto fuerte la mano y me acerco mas a él.- Bueno le dejo a usted y su…**

**Carlisle se quedo en silencio sin saber que contestar, y yo buscaba un pretexto para decir que vivia con él.**

**- Su prima…- dije sin pensarlo.**

**- Su prima!- Sonrio ampliamente y me miro de arriba a bajo- Ya sabes el dicho, Carlisle, cuanto mas prima mas se arrima- Solto una molesta carcajada y empezo alejarse de nosotros sin tener la vergüenza de girarse a mirarme.**

**- Dime que ese no es tu jefe.**

**- Si lo es…- Dijo en voz molesta**

**Con el ceño fruncido y con un monton de tiendas aun por ver Carlisle me llevo hasta casa, alli se sento en el sofa mirando el cuadro que tenia delante suyo y sin abrir la boca. Yo mas incomoda que nunca me sente en el sillon contemplandole a él, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando susurro Con una mujer como usted debe de ser difícil mirar las tiendas, con ese cuerpo…. Empeze a reir por su imitacion, y él molesto se levanto del sofa dispuesto abandonar la habitacion.**

**- Oh! Vamos Carlisle me reia de la imitación, es que le has puesto un tono tan comico, creo que jamás me lo habia pasado tan bien con una persona…- mi sonrisa se apago lentamente.**

**- A mi no me hace gracia que ese baboso pusiera sus ojos en ti, como si fueras un objeto, tu no sabes como trata ese a las mujeres.- Se sento en el apoyabrazos del sillon aun ceñudo.**

**- Hombre por ser un baboso era guapo- Bromee.**

**- Ah! Asi que es guapo! Claro, por que sea alto, cachas y moreno ya es lo mas ¿no?- Contube la risa tanto como pude pero al final se me escapo- ¿De que te ries?¿De que te ries?**

**Me repetia mientras me hacia cosquillas, el sillon cayo hacia atrás dejandonos en el suelo y aun alli siguio torturandome a base de risas, dajamos de reirnos al darnos cuenta de nuestras posturas. Yo me habia puesto encima suyo intentando evitar que sus dedos me hicieran cosquillas y el tenia las manos en mis caderas para que no me escapara, pero aun sabiendo que era de lo mas inocente, me hacia sentir un calor inmenso. **

**- Los chicos como él no me van…- le dije **

**- ¿Y como te van los chicos?- Antes de que le contestara, sono el teléfono del hospital, lo cojio como siempre hablando muy educadamente- Me tengo que ir Esme, vendre tarde, tengo una reunion, te acuerdas de la conferencia que te dije…- Asenti con la cabeza.**

**Se marcho pero aun estar acostumada cada dia me sentia vacia cuando se iba. Al pasar media tarde me di cuenta de que se habia dejado las llaves asi que se las fui a llevar.**

**Al llegar al hospital le explique a la recepcionista quien era y lo que venia hacer y me permitio ir a su despacho y esperarle alli, al entrar lo vi todo desordenado y lleno de papeles, decidi no tocar nada porque todo el mundo tiene su orden dentro de su desorden y claro no sabia que hacer alli yo sola. **

**Sono unos golpecitos en la puerta y entro el Señor Aston, sorprendido de verme sonrio y se acerco a mi.**

**- Hombre que sorpresa señorita…**

**- Esme, me llamo Esme- Sonrei lo mas amistosamente que podia.**

**- Esme un precioso nombre, ¿Asi que eres la prima de Carlisle? No sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso.- Se acerco a mi y yo no podia retroceder mas por culpa de la pared, tenia la puerta al lado pero hizo una prission con sus brazos y no podia hacerle daño porque Carlisle se enfadaria.- Aun que tenga a mi mujer, no sabes lo que me atraes- Me lo imaginaba Carlisle me habia hablado de la influencia que teniamos con los humanos- Me gustaria tanto besarte…**

**Su cara se acercaba a la mia y no sabia como rechazarlo sin que él despidiera a Carlisle, cerre los ojos con fuerza esperando a que pasara todo rapidamente. Poso sus labios en mi y senti una inmensa repulsion por él, pero de repente empeze a oler el dulce aroma de Carlisle y mi subconsciente actuo por su propia cuenta y empeze a besarle yo tambien, pero sabiendo que lo hacia por que mis sentidos notaban a Carlisle y no a ese humano. **

**De repente se abrio la puerta y no tuve tiempo de apartarme cuando me encontre a mi dios Apolo con los ojos muy abiertos, los papeles que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron y un milion de expresiones pasaron por su rostro. **

**- Tú!- dijo Carlisle apuntandole con el dedo- alejate de ella- se movio bruscamente y cojiendole de la camisa lo empujo hacia la puerta, me miro con el ceño fruncido.**

**- Dr Cullen que es ese comportamiento conmigo ¿Acaso no soy su jefe?- pregunto el señor Aston.**

**- No, ya no!- grito enfurecido y cojiendome del brazo me arrastro hacia casa.**

**Ni siquiera cojio el coche directamente se puso a correr sin parar a ver si me hacia daño o no y la verdad me estaba empezando doler el brazo.**

**- Sueltame ya!- le grite.- me haces daño!**

**Me miro aun enfadado pero al comprender mis palabras fue aflojando el agarre hasta que me solto del todo el brazo, empezo a andar encontra direccion de la casa.**

**- ¿Dónde vas?**

**- Vete a casa, ya volvere, quizas…- susurro para él.**

**Me fui hacia a casa pero antes de poder llegar ya no aguante mas y me puse a "llorar".**


	7. En la ducha parte 1

**Este capitulo es como una especie de principio de ****declaración**** que me parecio bastante divertido… No se jeje ya direis vosotras! Besos y gracias por los reviews**

**Capitulo 7:: En la ducha**

Pasaron las horas pero yo no me movia de alli, estaba demasiada cansada y aun no habia podido parar de sollozar, me costaba coger aire aun que no lo necessitara, tenia la sensación de estar temblando y sin poder remediar mi tristeza me rendi. Me quede tumbada, queriendo que pasaran los siglos rapidos hasta que fuera el fin del mundo para que acabara con mi dolor, cerre los ojos con adam de intentar olvidar lo sucedido. Pero aun asi ¿Por qué se habia ido? No tenia sentido… Se habia echo de noche y decidi a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvi abrir el sol brillaba entre los arboles y senti una presencia mas, me levante muy deprisa recordando la ultima vez que me habia encontrado con otro vampiro que no fuera Carlisle. Me quede sin palabras cuando lo vi alli, sentado en los pies de ese arbol, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

- Carlisle…- No sabia que decirle.- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? Ni que tu y yo fueramos algo…- no pude esconder lo mucho que me habia dolido ese comentario y sin querer mi fuerza se desvanecio- puedes besar a quien quieras Esme, no soy tu marido ni nada por el estilo!- me grito.

Me empeze a sentir mareada, todo daba vueltas y sentia un inmenso calor en mi pecho, mis ojos se cerraron solos y note como mi cuerpo se desvanecia en el suelo. Notaba unas manos calidas sobre mi rostro, unas palabras bastante lejanas que retumbaban en mi cabeza y una sensación de ir a la velocidad de la luz. Despues senti como un colchon debajo de mi, un cojin en mi cabeza que me daba el placer de relajarme por completo y no sentir esa desorentacion, estaba claro que era mi cama y deberia estar en casa.

Note que Carlisle estaba en el cuarto por que no paraba de andar y sus zapatos hacian ruido contra la madera, tambien olia como si su pelo estuviera mojado y me encantaba ese olor.

- Carlisle…lo siento- volvi a decir involuntariamente.

- No, no lo sientas, perdoname Esme- ahora oia su voz alta y clara, y tambien como se le quebraba con cada palabra- Abre los ojos por favor…

Lo intente pero no pude, ya me costaba hablar y moverme me era imposible.

- Carlisle- solo me salía su nombre.

- Yo no queria hablarte mal, jamás te hablaria mal, es que… últimamente me siento tan imbecil a tu alrededor, ¿no te das cuenta? Creo que me estoy volviendo tartamudo de estar tanto contigo porque no se que decirte…Si, si se que decirte, pero no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte confundida.- ¿Acaso no me lo quieres decir?

- Claro que quiero, quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, pero es dificil, por que quizas te alejarias de mi.

- Yo jamás me alejare de ti- dije mientras abria lentamente los ojos- No te puedo dejar…

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto esta vez él.

- Carlisle ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas… estas enamorado de esa mujer, chica, humana… lo que sea?- Asintio con la cabeza.- He de admitir que estaba, estoy… un poco celosa.

- ¿Celosa?- pregunto incredulo- ¡¡Celosa!!- grito sonriendo " Vaya que cambios de humor tiene este hombre, y aun asi me encanta" Pense.

- Si, ese sentimiento es para dar saltos de alegria!- dije yo ironicamente.

- Claro que si!- se acerco a mi cautelosamente y me acaricio el rostro- Los celos provienen de uno de los sentimientos mas profundos…

- ¿Y que tal con esa mujer?- pregunte ahora que ya lo sabia.

- Bien, perfecto…

- G-E-N-I-A-L!!!- Me levante de la cama sintiendo aun un poco de mareo, pero dispuesta abandonar el cuarto.- Me voy a dar una ducha!

- ¿Y tu a caso no estabas enamorada?- pregunto seriamente otra vez.

- Carlisle acabo de darme cuenta de que eres imbecil!- su cara se descompuso - ¿Quién crees que me gusta desde los 16 años? Y como digas Charles me largo de esta casa!

Abandone el cuarto metiendome en la ducha y intentando olvidarme de esa barrera que habia entre Carlisle y yo, una barrera que era producida por otra mujer… Oi la puerta abriendose y unos pasos.

- ¿Esme?

- ¡¡Carlisle!! Sal del cuarto ahora mismo!- grite.

- Esme, tu tambien eres imbecil.- me lo dijo como una afirmacion.

- ¿Has venido a mi cuarto de baño para decirme eso?

- Si, y que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, por que no ha valido para nada haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo, por que para ti no ha sido nada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte furiosa, abriendo la cortina de la ducha, Carlisle me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿Cómo tienes el valor de decir eso? Lo mio si que no ha valido para nada, he estado perdiendo el tiempo y rompiendome la cabeza y el alma pensando en que podias estar con esa mujer cuando tu quisieras, mientras yo te esperaba en casa.- lo habia acorralado contra la pared y él no quitaba la vista de mi cuerpo- No sabes lo que se siente…

- ¿Qué no lo se?- Grito furiosamente- No! Que voy a saber yo- Ahora era yo la que retrocedia hacia la ducha otra vez- Yo solo te vi besando a ese baboso, cachas y moreno, cuando tu me habias dicho que los chicos como él no te iban… No, yo no se lo que es sentir eso!

- Y es que los chicos como él no me van!Él me beso y yo no le respondi- Me iva a negar lo que acababa de decir pero no se lo permiti- Pero de pronto senti tu aroma y no se que me paso ¿de acuerdo? Para que quiero a ese humano si ni siquiera respeta su matrimonio!

- Pero le besaste!

- Y tu besaste a Rebecca!

- A mi no me gusta Rebecca- dijo molesto.

- A mi no me gustan los morenos, cachas y babosos!

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos segundos y después rompimos a reir, y tambien de repente me entro la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a él. Me tape rapidamente con la toalla viendo como él repasaba con la mirada mi cuerpo.

- Carlisle ni que nunca hubieras visto una chica desnuda!- dije entre las risas.

- Esme, no eres la primera mujer que veo desnuda soy un medico, pero si que eres la primera mujer que…

- Que..¿Qué?- pregunte nerviosa.

- Que me hace sentir asi…

- ¿Asi como?

- Sere un mal educado si te respondo esa pregunta.

- Te lo perdonare, vamos dimelo.- Con la mirada me indico sus pantalones y agradeci no ser humana por que sino hubiera pensado que me habian pintado de rojo… Ahora entiendo lo de superdotado pense en mi interior, Esme por dios controlate eres una mujer adulta, que esta enfrente al chico que le gusta, un chico de 23 años, alto, rubio, y la persona mas maravillosa que has conocido- ¿Vaya todo eso es tuyo?- Eres imbecil, imbecil, imbecil!!!! ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?- Perdon, perdon…

- Esme… ahora me siento bastante avergonzado si te digo la verdad me dejas darme a mi la ducha.

- ¿Avergonzado? Perdon tu no has sido el que sea a quedado desnudo, no se como he podido estar desnuda frente tuyo es humillante, no es que mi cuerpo sea perfecto sabes…

- No, no es perfecto- Oh gracias! queria gritarle- Es mas que perfecto Esme, eres tan, tan… no se como expresarlo, eres dulce pero a la vez tienes ese toque que tanto me gusta, y vamos ya has visto el efecto que produces en mi…

- Si, me siento muy alagada por tu parte que un chico como tu sienta eso al verme es fantastico, pero aun asi me siento avergonzada.

- ¿Y que podria hacer yo para que no te sintieras asi?

- Creo que tendiras de estar en una situación muy humillante para saber que hacer por mi…

- Vale.

Se empezo a desabrochar la camisa…


	8. En la ducha parte 2

Este capitulo es un poco romántico, gracioso (creo) y hot jeje así que ya me diréis lo que os parece…

Capitulo 8:: En la ducha dos ;P

**Luego se quito los pantalones y seguidamente su ropa interior. Me quede observándole y comiéndomelo con la vista pude susurrar.**

**- Te falta la corbata…**

**Soltó una carcajada y se la quito. Lo mire de arriba a bajo y me acerque a él lentamente, avisándole con los ojos de que no haría nada raro. Le cogí la mano y la puse en el lugar donde antes latía un corazón.**

**- Si pudiera latir, ahora lo oirías sin cesar y a toda velocidad- luego le bese la palma de la mano y se la solté.**

**- Esme, si mi corazón pudiera revivir lo habría hecho el dia en que te conocí en el hospital de Columbus.- Me volvió a coger la mano y la puso en su mejilla- Esme estoy celoso.**

**- ¿A si?¿ De quien?**

**- De todos los hombres a los cuales les regalas una sonrisa, de todos lo hombres que te miran cuando pasas, de todos los hombres que se acercan de ti, Esme estoy celoso del hombre al que le has regalado tu corazón y a la vez le odio por no aceptarlo…**

**- Carlisle, ahora que estas enfrente mio… desnudo… No creo que sea el mejor momento de decirte esto, pero ¿Sabes por que no me gusta ese moreno, cachas y baboso?**

**- No, no lo se…**

**- Porque a mi me gustan los hombres, maduros, inteligentes y dulces…- Le sonreí.**

**- Aun no lo he entendido del todo ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?- pregunto con el rostro confundido.**

**- Mmm… ¿coloquialmente o a lo moderno?**

**- A lo moderno por favor.**

**- Mmm… Altos, rubios, que sean inteligentes, que tengan los ojos dorados, que sean del siglo 17 y creo que ya esta…- Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos- A no, no esta y que sean médicos, me encanta verlos con las batas blancas!**

**Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, se giro para mirar al espejo y dijo en voz baja Yo no soy bajito, soy rubio, creo que bastante inteligente, tengo los ojos dorados, soy del siglo 17 y soy medico… ¿Estaba pasando lista o algo? Reí por lo bajo y lo contemple una vez mas, era increíblemente hermoso…**

**- Vaya, nunca pensé que se pudiera estar celoso de uno mismo- se puso a reír bien fuerte y le mire con el ceño fruncido**

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho que seas tu? Hay muchos hombres así!**

**Volvió a reír acercándose a mi y colocándome debajo del agua que aun caía caliente, inclino su cabeza hacia mi pero me aparte lo mas rápido que pude.**

**- Tu no me has dicho a quien quieres…**

**Me cogió la cabeza con fuerza y apretó sus labios contra los míos, sentí su cuerpo duro como la piedra modelándose al mió y miles de mariposas en mi pecho. Le fui llevando contra la pared de esa ducha y acariciándole el estomago, soltó un leve sonido que lo reconocí como un medio gemido medio suspiro, le mire a los ojos cuando se canso de besarme los labios, y hizo adán de besar mi cuello, esa sensación me hizo estremece recordando la ultima vez que sus labios tocaron esa parte de mi… Le apreté con fuerza para que no se separara, y mi mano se puso por inercia propia en su entrepierna. Note como Carlisle se ponía rígido, tan rígido como una estatua y dejaba de besarme.**

**- Esme, se que te resultara estupido pero… antes de hacer esto me gustaria… Bueno, quiero casarme antes de hacer el amor contigo…**

**No pude evitar besarle los labios y él de seguida me cogió la cabeza y me aferro contra su cuerpo. Seguimos besándonos los dos desnudos, hasta que sentí a Carlisle gemir, se podía decir que no jugaba limpio por que hacia que mi pierna rozara su erección, me provocaba un inmenso placer oírlo gemir de esa forma. Le mordí el labio, adelantándole con la mirada mis pasos, le fui besando la mejilla, le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente llegue a su cuello donde me entretenía besándole sin importar que luego tuviera de ir a trabajar con las marcas que yo le dejaría, volví a mover la pierna y él gimió frustrado. Me aleje de él cuando note que se empezaba a embalar la cosa, su mano bajo hacia el final de mi columna y su otra mano se poso en mi pecho haciéndome estremecer de placer, mi mente se estaba nublando por momentos y para hacer mas entretenidos los días hasta que llegara nuestra boda, baje besándole lentamente el pecho, luego el ombligo y finalmente llegue a su cadera, le bese su erección una sola vez y luego me levante. Apague el agua y me tape con la toalla.**

**- Me ha gustado la ducha, es muy relajante ¿no?- Vi como aun estaba tenso, mirando la pared.**

**Hizo un movimiento como cuando estaba de caza y me pego a la pared de delante de la ducha, me beso el cuello intensamente siguiendo sus instintos, creo que el auto control de Carlisle se había caído de golpe, me quito la toalla y me rozo con su entrepierna la mía. Solo su roce me hizo estremecer y gemir su nombre, eso solo le dio mas permiso para seguir besándome todo el cuerpo, pero pensé que si para él era importante esperar no le iba a defraudar, solo me pedía que aguantara unas semanas.**

**- Carlisle…- le aparte la cabeza de mis pechos que aun estaba besando, pero al ver que no me hacia caso dije la palabra mágica- Amor..- Me miro sonriendo- Esperemos hasta después de la boda ¿De acuerdo?**

**De su boca salio un ruido muy raro, como de queja y a la vez de confirmación. Recogí la toalla del suelo y me la entrego mientras él se volvía a meter en la ducha, no sin antes regalarme una de las sonrisas mas preciosas que alguien me podía haber regalado.**


	9. Los vecinos

**Capitulo 9:: Los vecinos**

Al dia siguiente teníamos una cena de bienvenida de unos vecinos nuevos, dos hombres que según mi punto de vista eran un poco afeminados los dos… Carlisle dijo que no diera mi opinión sobre ese tema si no quería que nos echaran, entre bromas de estas llegamos.

Carlisle vestía un traje de color blanco con unos dibujos de espinas de rosas grises y le resaltaba el color de los ojos junto con su pelo, al entrar las chicas babearon por donde él pasaba. Yo por hacer la gracia del dia me vestí también de blanco para que se notara que Carlisle y yo estábamos muy unidos. Además de que mi vestido tenia un bonito escote que hizo que mi prometido estuviera observándolo durante tres minutos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, en cambio yo si hubiera podido me habría teñido de rojo allí mismo. Entre en la sala y ya percibí mas de una mirada en mi precioso vestido, mis amigas me halagaron a mi y incluyeron comentarios sobre mi prometido bastante embarazosos pero claro ellas no sabían que él era mi futuro marido. Mientras yo estaba escuchando lo bonito que era el culo de Carlisle, el Dr. Cullen como le llamaban mis amigas hablaba con sus amigos de forma divertida y educada a la vez, a veces me preguntaba como podía tener tanto estilo.

Fui en busca del baño para retocar mejor mi vestido y me equivoque de puerta, me quede boca abierta, si al final yo siempre tenia la razón. Mis nuevos vecinos se estaban besando entre ellos y no de forma amistosa.

- Lo sabia!-Dije orgullosa de mi buena intuición- ¿Vosotros sois novios?

- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!- Dijo el chico moreno, creo que se llamaba Nick…- Si se enteraran nos tratarían fatal, por favor, se que no te debe parecer bien pero nosotros nos queremos y ….- No le deje continuar alzando un dedo.

- Tranquilos, no pasa nada! Me parece bien, si os quereis… Adelante! No diré nada os lo prometo por… mmm… por la decoración de mi casa que me ha costado muchas horas- Les guiñe un ojo y cerré la puerta, luego la volví abrir y pregunte- Perdonad chicos ¿El baño?

- Al fondo a la derecha!- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndome.

Seguí las instrucciones y llegue a esa puerta, entre y me contemple en el espejo… Tampoco era para tanto ¿no? Bueno me puse aun mejor el vestido y baje a la fiesta, Carlisle muy caballerosamente me esperaba al final de la escalera con una sonrisa radiante.

Me llevo hacia la pista de baile y luego muy gentilmente me pidió que bailara con él. El típico baile, que era el vals, fue mas divertido de lo que me esperaba debido a las constantes miradas de nuestros vecinos y que nos dejaron solos en la pista para no quedar mal delante de los demás, la suerte de ser un vampiro era que hiciera lo que hiciera los humanos lo consideraban que lo hacia a la perfección. Cuando paso un rato decidimos volver a casa, pasamos por delante de los anfitriones y les dije adiós con un apretón de mano y un guiño bastante disimulado, los dos sonrieron y me devolvieron el guiño. Carlisle se limito a mirarme confundido y abrirme la puerta.

Al llegar a casa Carlisle se desabrocho la corbata y la tiro por algún sitio, yo me senté en uno de los sofás recalzando la cabeza hacia atrás y esperando que Carlisle se sentara a mi lado.

**Carlisle Pov**

Me vestí con mi traje blanco que tanto le gustaba a Esme, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad para esperarla sentado en el sillón en una postura bastante sexy, sonreí al pensar en esa palabra, yo jamás me había sentido "sexy", "guapo" como se diga, pero con Esme diciéndomelo todo el rato uno se lo acababa creyendo. Oí como bajaba las escaleras a un ritmo odiosamente lento, estuve apunto de levantarme e irla a buscar, pero en pocos segundos estaba delante de mi, con un vestido precioso y con un escote que tendría de ser pecado… Era sexy y a la vez muy decente como Esme me definía a mi! Fue un poco vergonzoso no poderle quitar la vista de encima durante unos cuantos minutos, ella miro a los lados algo incomoda y me dijo:

- ¿Carlisle tienes hambre?- Le mire a la cara reexponiéndole un "N-no" muy torpe- Pues entonces… DEJA DE COMERME CON LOS OJOS !!- Me puse a reír recordando cuando se sonrojaba siendo humana.- ¿Sabes que?- me pregunto.

- ¿Qué, cariño?- sonreí

- Los vecinos me parecen muy afeminados, creo que quizás sean pareja!- Dijo emocionada.

- Esme! No puedes juzgar a la gente sin conocerla!- Dije seriamente.

- Pero… lo parecen y me encantaría tener un amigo así, he oído que son los mejores amigos de la mujer!- La mire con cara de " ¿Dónde has oído tu eso?" Recordé que cuando era una chica de 16 años su amigo Luck era muy afeminado y caí en la conclusión de porque me miraba mas a mi que a Esme.

- Luck…- Susurre.

- Aja!- Afirmo ella mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta.

- axial que yo le debía llevar loquito a ese chico ¿no?- Bromee durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de los Tompson.- Esme no digas nada de lo que opinas sobre su sexualidad si no quieres que nos echen ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y llamamos a la puerta, nos abrió un chico pelirrojo y nos dio la bienvenida muy cordialmente. Me sentí incomodo viendo como miraba a Esme, mejor dicho el cuerpo de Esme… Ella le sonrió y se adentro en la casa, todos nos miraron al cruzar la puerta, mi prometida se dirigió hablar con sus amigas y yo me acerque a los esposos de las amigas de Esme.

- Vaya, Carlisle, debe de ser agradable vivir con una mujer tan bella, bueno yo ya lo se por la mía - Dijo riéndose.

- Esme es maravillosa- Afirme.

- Por supuesto quien se lo niega con ese vestido, Uff… como quedaría sin él- Todos se pusieron a reír y tuve de seguirles la corriente, quedaría muy mal romperle el cuello a uno de los invitados de la fiesta.

Vi como Esme subía las escaleras y la intente seguir pero una de sus amigas me pidió un consejo medico, yo la escuche muy atentamente pero al llegar el tema de " Mi marido no me satisface en la cama ¿Cómo lo podría arreglar?" Me quede totalmente trabado, no sabia que contestarle…Me contó que había intentado de todo, que le había pedido que le hiciera las caricias que mas le gustaban a ella y aun que no me gustara hablar de ello mientras me explicaba sus preferencias iba anotándolas en mi cerebro para probarlas con Esme. Le dije que hay frutas afrodisíacas y hierbas que también se tomaban con el té. Ella me miro fijamente y luego cuando me iba fijo su vista en mi trasero, con la vergüenza mas grande de ese dia me establecí al lado de la escalera para ver a mi querida Esme bajar con una gran sonrisa.

La lleve hasta la pista de baile y le pedí uno, ella me sonrió dulcemente y tomo mi mano. La gente fue abandonando la pista al verse eclipsado por nuestra gran maestría al bailar, cuando la música termino nos fuimos a despedir de los Tompson. Esme les estrecho la mano muy amistosamente y luego les guiño un ojo a los dos, ellos le respondieron del mismo modo.

Fuimos directos a casa y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la corbata y arrojarla algún sitio de esa habitación. Vi como Esme se tumbaba en el sofá recostando la cabeza, me sentí frustrado de no poder hacer el amor con ella, y pensé en el comentario de esa mujer… ¿Cómo sabia yo si satisfacía a Esme? Me la quede mirando fijamente durante un rato antes de preguntarle…


	10. La maldita pregunta

**No quiero que Esme parezca una celosa ¿OK? Pero siendo Carlisle como es cualquiera tendría miedo de perderlo ¿no?**

**Capitulo 10:: La maldita pregunta.**

**Esme Pov**

Carlisle no se sentó a mi lado, se me quedo observando con el ceño fruncido. Yo miedosa de que hubiera hecho algo para que se enfadara le mire con ojitos de cordero degollado, él al entender mi reacción se apresuro a sentarse a mi lado y cogerme la mano.

- Esme… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo en un tono muy dramático.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras cariño.

- ¿Yo te… bueno yo te complazco?- Me quede mirándole sin entender a que ser refería.

- Claro Carlisle eres la persona mas perfecta de este mundo, eres dulce, atento, tienes el corazón mas grande de la tierra, eres…- Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

- Esme lo que quería decir es…¿Te complacen mis caricias, besos…?- Abrí los ojos como platos, no me esperaba esta pregunta para nada…- ¿Esme?

Le bese en los labios rápidamente antes de que me pidiera una respuesta, no podría contestarle tal cosa uno de mis defectos es negarme hablar de sexo me recordaba a cuando Charles abusaba de mi, con ese recuerdo en mi mente, aferre mas a Carlisle para sentirme protegida.

Él me sentó a horcajadas encima suyo besándome el cuello, mis manos buscaban los botones de su camisa y mis labios volvieron a ser suyos. ¿Cómo me podía preguntar si me complacía? ¿Acaso no lo veía? Le quite la camisa mientras él me besaba por encima del vestido. De pronto me tumbo debajo de él y levanto la falda de mi vestido, su mano se encargo de levantar el camisón, si se le podía decir así a esa fina y pequeña prenda de ropa que me había comprado pensando en Carlisle, y sus dedos acariciaron mi entrepierna. Me quede helada, contemplándole el rostro, también algo maravillada, él al no saber como era mi reacción volvió acariciar la misma zona y solté un suspiro bastante alto. Vi su sonrisa brillar y continuo acariciándome, yo coloque las manos en su cuello para poderle besar mientras él se centraba en acariciar esa zona que me hacia casi gritar de placer.

De repente paro y me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo le di un suave beso en los labios y sentí que sus dedos iban bajando un poco mas, me volvió a besar y sentí sus dos dedos dentro de mi. No pude evitar gemir, un gemido que retumbo en toda la sala e izo que la erección de Carlisle que la sentía contra mi se endurecía aun mas, repitió el movimiento un par de veces hasta que le grite Carlisle vas a enloquecerme y él sonrió y me susurro Eso es lo que quería saber Me volvió a penetrar con sus dedos y sentí como el flujo bajaba.

Carlisle se quedo mirándome un rato, casi diría que contemplándome como si fuera una obra de arte. En cambio yo intentaba organizar mi cabeza y auto convencerme que era mejor esperar hasta después de la boda. Aun sentía la erección de Carlisle y en algunos momentos él soltaba un suspiro para darme entender que el pobre estaba intentando relajarse, y por mucho que paso el tiempo aun se encontraba igual.

- Esme, te amo y tengo toda la paciencia del mundo, pero de verdad… por favor pongamos ya fecha a nuestra boda.

Le sonreí complacida ante su comentario y me di una ducha pensando en su pregunta, aun que no la sabría responder. Por fin me casaría con Carlisle y aun no me lo podía creer… En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, oí a mi ángel abrirla , ese movimiento vino seguido de un grito Carlisleeee!! Te echado de menos!. Me vestí rápidamente y deje mi pelo mojado que se secara solo, baje las escaleras y lo vi abrazado de una mujer, joven, guapa y **rubia… **


	11. Carmen

Bueno se que Carmen no es rubia pero bueno es lo único que se me ocurrió para diferenciarla de Esme y que se notara lo distintas que eran jeje Espero que os guste el capitulo. Ya se sabe que los personajes son de Meyer pero lo recuerdo xD

**Capitulo 11: Carmen**

Me quede inmóvil hasta encontré interesante el suelo, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia al cabo de unos minutos, mi prometido me miro y sonrió tiernamente.

- Carmen… Ella es Esme, mi prometida!- Sonrió mas ampliamente al decir esas palabras.

-¿Ella es la chica que te robo el corazón hace 10 años en Columbus?- Me analizo con la mirada- Que bien, por fin juntos ¿no?

- Esme, ella es Carmen, es una amiga de Alaska, tienen el mismo modo de vida que nosotros y tres hijas adoptivas tan bonitas como ella- Le tomo la mano y la acerco a nosotros.

- Encantada Carmen.

- Encantada Esme.

Me quede pensando, hijas adoptivas, así que Carlisle no era el único que tenia a Edward como hijo. Yo al pequeño Cullen ya lo consideraba mi niño, Carlisle me había hablado tanto de él que era como tenerlo en mi mente y por eso también lo echaba de menos. Se pasaron el dia hablando de los viejos tiempos, y lo que mas me enfadaba era que ella si concia a Edward… Me levante sin decir nada y me puse a ordenar cosas. De repente sonó el timbre y fui abrir lo mas rápido posible, y cuando abri… Sorpresa Nick Tompson se encontraba en mi puerta con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja de galletas.

- Puedo pasar?-pregunto educadamente- ¿O molesto?

- Claro que no pasa!!- Bendito vecino me libraba de Carmen- Estoy con Carlisle y una amiga suya jeje.

Creo que entendió mi risita falsa y cuando se acerco al comedor cogio mi mano y la beso. Carlisle estupefacto nos miro con vacilación sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Nicky este es Carlisle, como ya sabes, y esta es Carmen su amiga.- dije sonriéndole.

- Carlisle tu casa es preciosa tengo de otorgarle el merito a Esme supongo, debe de ser de ensueño vivir con una mujer así en casa.-Serviría como actor!!!

- Si, es perfecto vivir con ella.

Carlisle pov

Cuando estaba charlando con Carmen , mi amiga de Alaska, Esme se dedico a ordenar la casa hasta que alguien llamo al timbre. Por el olor se notaba que era un humano y Esme se acerco al comedor con el muy cerca. Cuando llego le beso la mano y se dedico durante dos horas a alagar a mi prometida, de modo no muy caballeroso y con comentarios como Uff quien fuera taza para rozar tus labios ¿Perdón?? Esme era mi prometida y ese venia aquí y se ponía a coquetear con ella. Cuando se fue Esme lucia una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara y con voz muy alegre dijo Me voy a… hacer algo… ahora nos vemos y fue así como me dejo a solas con Carmen, que por cierto hoy no había parado de tirarme los tejos, era muy incomodo que la mujer viuda de tu mejor amigo te tire los tejos teniendo a tu prometida delante. Sin darme cuenta ya la tenia delante con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Y dime Carlisle, como es Esme en la cama?- Me quede estupefacto sin saber que decir.

- Bueno… que mas da eso.

- No me digas que eres igual que mi difunto marido ¿Esperaras a estar casado?

- Pues si.

- ¿Y Esme que opina?

- Esta de acuerdo con mi decisión.

- ¿Seguro? Esme es una mujer madura, esta saliendo de neófita y cuando lo eres tus deseos son mas fuertes, todos los deseos, ¿Cómo sabes que Esme no lo esta pasando mal? O ¿Cómo sabes que no te esta engañando con Nick?

Me quede mirando al suelo, tenia clarísimo que Esme no me engañaría con Nick, pero lo de que quisiera hacerlo y yo no… Bueno yo si quería, por encima de todo amar a Esme en todos los sentidos era como quería vivir la vida, pero no podía si era cierto que no teníamos almas tenia de hacer lo posible para que pudiera ir al cielo.

No se como fue que a los pocos segundos tenia a Carmen besándome y yo sin reaccionar,no podía ser… ¿Cómo me podía pasar esto dos veces? me aferre a la mesa, pensando en que si la apartaba corría el riesgo de perder a la que se podía denominar mi mejor amiga y también ALIADA si tenia un problema pero si la dejaba podría arruinar mi compromiso con Esme y eso causaría mi destrucción, pensando eso la puerta del despacho se abrió. No me lo perdonaría jamás, Esme me observaba de pie, con los ojos llenos de tristeza, pude sentir el dolor que ella sufría y además sentir el mió propio. Quise correr, ir hacia ella, pero algo me lo impedía, aparte de Carmen que aun no me había soltado, era como un sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande que me caí al suelo de rodillas.

Contemplando al amor de mi vida desaparecer por esa puerta, no pude decir nada, bueno si, susurre un Por favor no lo hagas y seguido de eso vino un portazo. Me quede en un rincón de la habitación diría que dos semanas enteras, sin saber que hacer, si encontraba a Esme no podría mirarle a la cara, pero si no la encontraba quería morir.

Esme pov

Después de lo sucedido con Carmen me aleje de Carlisle todo lo posible, me fui a Europa nadando y me quede en Francia. Allí pase una semana y luego decidí volver hacia América, así que otra vez nadando llegue hasta New York. Volví cerca de Carlisle pero no con él, creo que ni siquiera sabia mi paradero, pero tampoco se había parado a buscarlo porque las pistas eran fáciles. No sabia que hacer, en parte quería una explicación de Carlisle pero en otra parte me daba miedo volver y encontrármelo con ella. así que entre dudas y andando llegue hasta la puerta de nuestra casa, me quede inmóvil mirando la puerta y con el corazón en un puño entre.

La casa estaba oscura y llena de polvo, las persianas estaban bajadas y las cortinas corridas, se veía llena de tristeza y soledad, como si la hubieran abandonado. Subí las escaleras lentamente y me adentre en mi dormitorio, me cambie de vestido pensando que Carlisle ya se habría ido de allí. así que decidí mirar en su despacho por si me había dejado una carta o algo, abrí la puerta con lentitud, esperando un ruido de esta pero no sucedió.

Entonces lo vi allí, en un rincón acurrucado contra la pared y con la cara enterrada en sus manos que se acomodaban en sus rodillas. Lo vi tan débil y desprotegido que me hizo temblar, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado. Tardo varios minutos en reaccionar y mirarme a la cara, y cuando lo izo se puso a ¿llorar? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?¿Y por que aun así se le veía tan condenadamente sexy? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

- Carlisle…- Susurre cerca de su oreja.- Carlisle dime algo.

- No- ¿No que?- No puedo, por favor no lo hagas, no podré.

- No podrás ¿que?

- Vivir sin ti.

Me quede dudando si responderle o no, tenia claro que no podía vivir sin él, pero al mismo tiempo no sabia como llevar eso de que las chicas no pararan de intentar ligárselo.

- Carlisle ¿y si intentamos ser como antes?

- ¿Cómo antes?- me miro con miedo a los ojos.

- Si, solo como amigos… Quizás así podremos averiguar que falla ¿no?

- Pero te quedaras aquí.

- Claro.

Nos quedamos así varias horas, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él respiraba irregularmente.


	12. Edward

Bueno tarde en subir pero ya saben que estaba de vacaciones y como he vuelto pues os subo este capitulo… ALBA espero que no te salga tu vena amenazadora xD jeje Bueno gracias por todos los reviews! Os quiero! Besos.

**Capitulo 12:: Edward**

Los días pasaron silenciosos en casa, Carlisle y yo hablábamos solamente sobre su trabajo, el jardín y poco mas, la mayoría del tiempo él estaba en el despacho y yo en mi cuarto leyendo o estudiando decoración. Hasta que llego un dia que todo cambio, era por la tarde y llovía mucho, Carlisle se había ido a trabajar y yo estaba sola en casa. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y fui haber quien era, la puerta chirrió al abrirse y me encontré con un joven despeinado, tan alto como Carlisle y lo que llamo mas mi atención tenia el pelo cobrizo. Sonreí al ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo de Carlisle, me acerque a él y lo abrace. Sin saber porque él me correspondió mi abrazo llorando, ni siquiera lo conocía pero sentí la necesidad de protegerle de lo que li hiciera pasar ese dolor.

- Tu padre estará tan feliz cuando te vea.- dije llevándolo hacia dentro.

- Gracias Esme.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi..? Claro tu don- reí tontamente.

- Bueno mi don y el hecho de que aguante a Carlisle cuando te dejo, solo oía Esme esto, Esme lo otro, Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme…- Esta vez reímos los dos.- Pero veo que al final estáis juntos.- sonrió tiernamente.

- Bueno no exactamente…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundido.

- Primero, entremos nos estamos mojando, segundo vete a dar una ducha caliente y yo te busco la ropa que guardo Carlisle para ti.- Me miro como si estuviera a punto de rechistar.- Ya habrá tiempo para contarte lo de Carlisle y yo, él llega por la mañana.

Asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras a una velocidad inesperada, cuando llego al final se giro y me dijo " Gracias Esme" Se dio la vuelta y siguió su recorrido. Después de hacer todo lo que le había dicho, de vestirse y de contarle lo sucedido me miro como una estatua.

- Vaya, me perdido mucho- dijo tristemente.

- Pero ahora no te vas a perder nada, estas otra vez aquí ¿no?

- Bueno si Carlisle me perdona y a ti no te importa…

- Que tontería! Carlisle jamás te a culpado de nada, no tiene nada que perdonar y no digas ninguna estupidez claro que quiero que te quedes!!- sonrió ante mi bronca de madre.- Así tendré un poco de compañía cuando Carlisle se vaya a trabajar.

Se oyó la puerta de la casa y Edward se sentó rápidamente a mi lado, como si quisiera que le protegiera de algo, le sonreí y hice que se pusiera de pie. Cuando entro Carlisle se quedo mirando a su hijo y una gran sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro.

- Edward!- Se acerco a él y le abrazo con fuerza.

- Carlisle, yo te quería pedir perdón, se que hice una estupidez pero me siento fatal, por favor perdóname.- Carlisle no lo había dejado de abrazar en todo el tiempo.

- No tengo nada que perdonar.- Se separo de Edward- Eres mi hijo y estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto.- Después de la palabra hijo Edward levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Gracias papa.

**Edward Pov**

Por fin volvía con mi padre, aun que ahora también tenia a Esme que por el momento no paraba de recordarme a mi madre, eso me hacia sentir tan protegido en un par de ocasiones casi se me escapaba la palabra mama. Aun que solo tenia un reto… Conseguir que ellos volvieran juntos, por lo que me había contado Esme amaba a Carlisle y él a ella así que la chispa ya estaba, solo hacia falta encender el fuego.


	13. tentaciones

**Hola, pues subo el capitulo pk la psicópata de mi amiga Alba me amenace un poco mas jeje, es k se lo prometí y luego pase de todo así que aquí esta su capitulo. Espero que os guste! Besos**

**Capitulo 13:: Tentaciones**

**Carlisle Pov**

Llegue tarde de trabajar y me encontré a Edward leyendo en el sofá, me alegraba mucho que mi hijo por fin estuviera en casa y también que se llevara tan bien con Esme. Era muy confortante llegar a tu hogar y encontrar a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo viendo la tele, incluso el otro dia Edward se equivoco y en vez de llamarla Esme le llamo mama, cuando izo eso un sentimiento inexplicable recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero aun tenia el problema de que Esme y yo solo fuéramos amigos, nuestra comunicación iba mejorando desde la llegada de Edward, hacíamos mas cosas juntos, ir a pasear, al lago, de caza, etc. Pero claro todo con Edward, no es que me molestara eso nunca pero no tenia la misma intimidad que antes, cuando me encontraba a Esme ya no era como antes, ya no me podía parar a pensar " se la ve tan hermosa que…" porque el vendito don de mi hijo hacia que él se enterara y se burlara de mi durante días.

- Hola hijo… ¿Qué lees?

- Un nuevo escritora Esme esta en la cocina arreglando una estantería.- Me sonrió picaramente.- ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Ha estado todo el dia pensando en ti.

Si me pudiera sonrojar ese seria el momento adecuado, Edward siempre hacia lo mismo, me tentaba demasiado a besar a Esme, a mirarla, a tocarla, todo lo que tuviera que ver con nosotros dos Edward me lo recordaba.

- Hijo ¿Qué te dije sobre este tema?- Le dije riñéndolo.

- ¿Sobre que tema?- Pregunto una voz dulce a mi lado.

Me sobresalte al instante poniéndome tenso y mirando a Edward advirtiéndolo con severidad.

- Pues sobre que Carlisle te…- Le tire un cojín en toda la cara, se puso de pie sonrió

- Edward… No lo hagas!

Al cabo de dos segundos lo tenia encima mió golpeándome con el cojín, recogí el del suelo y me intente defender como pude, así pasamos varios momentos hasta que me entretuve viendo a mi ángel reírse de nosotros, me desconcentre, a Edward se le escapo el cojín de las manos y sin querer me golpeo con el puño, lanzándome hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando golpee la pared sentí un tremendo dolor en el brazo y caí al suelo.

- Carlisle!- Grito Edward- Lo siento! Se me escapo el cojín.

- Lo se…- dije como pude, Esme aun estaba en el mismo lugar mirándome asustada, no sabia que hacer se le notaba en el rostro.

**Esme Pov**

Carlisle llego tarde, y ni siquiera vino a saludarme, se quedo en el salón con nuestro hijo. Si habéis oído bien! Nuestro hijo, Edward ese mismo dia me había pedido permiso para poderme llamar madre cuando el quisiera, ¿y como negarle tal cosa? Yo lo veía como mi hijo, aun que a veces me entristecía el recuerdo de mi bebe, y cuando pasaba eso siempre tenia a Edward recordándome qua ahora al menos lo tenia a él para sentirme mejor y por supuesto a Carlisle.

Fui a ver que hacían esos dos y de pronto oí:

- Hijo ¿Qué te dije sobre este tema?- Le dijo Carlisle riñéndolo.

- ¿Sobre que tema?- Pregunte.

Carlisle se sobresalto a mi lado mirando muy seriamente a Edward.

- Pues sobre que Carlisle te…- De repente él le tiro un cojín a la cara a Edward, él cual muy divertido se levanto y le empezó a dar con el cojín en la cara, mi dios Apolo para protegerse cojio el otro y se empezaron a dar golpes mutuamente, la situación era tan cómica que en vez de pararlos me puse a reír. De pronto Carlisle paro y me miro con ¿ternura? En este despiste Edward izo movimiento de golpearlo pero el cojín le salio volando en mi dirección y le golpeo con el puño. Vi como Carlisle salía disparado por el aire y golpeo contra la pared clavándose un cuelga ropa en el hombro izquierdo, vi la cara de horror de Edward y yo me quede paralizada.

- Carlisle!-grito nuestro hijo, corriendo hacia su dirección.- Lo siento! Se me escapo el cojín.

- Lo se…- dijo como pudo.

Me quede mirándole y él me intento sonreír, pero solo pude ver una mueca de dolor en su cara. Me acerque a él y lo puse en pie, Edward me pidió que lo llevara al cuarto mientras él iba a buscar el maletín de curas de Carlisle.

Subí las escaleras con Carlisle quejándose todo el rato Ay,ay,ay aiiiix, Para,para,para que me duele

- Carlisle te puedes esperar a que lleguemos al cuarto, allí te dejo que te quejes lo que tu quieras, y tu te haces llamar medico! Eres valiente como un dios cuando se trata de salvar vidas, pero cuando te haces un poco de daño eres como un cachorrito!

- No es verdad! No es un poco de daño me he clavado un cuelga ropas!- Dijo mientras lo sentaba en la cama, miro su hombro e hizo adan de quitarse la camisa pero lo único que consiguió fue otra queja de dolor- Esme… ¿me quitas la camisa?

Asentí mientras le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa nueva, se la quite suavemente sin poder evitar tocar su piel, una electricidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo y Carlisle se puso tenso.

- Ya esta-dije después de lanzar la camisa al suelo.

- **Te falta la corbata**- me contesto, reí ante nuestro chiste privado.

- Mmm… bueno quedas muy bien con ella puesta.- sonrió y me senté a su lado desatándole el nudo de la corbata.- Hace mucho de eso…

- Si…

No podía deshacer ese dichoso nudo debido a la posición axial que por reacción impropia me senté a horcajadas en el regazo de Carlisle, situando mi frente encima de la suya y le empecé a deshacer el nudo. Cuando termine de quitársela Carlisle me sostenía de la cintura mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, no me acordaba de lo feliz que era con él. Tuve la tentación de acercarme a él, cada vez mas, mis labios estaban apunto de hacer lo prohibido, de rozar los labios de mi dios, pero…

El destino es axial de fresco, va a su antojo. Edward abrió la puerta de golpe gritando Yo te herí, yo te curare!! Se nos quedo mirando fijamente y dijo No os da vergüenza hacer esto con vuestro hijo en casa.

Me separe de Carlisle y él intento levantarse para gritarle algo a Edward, al ver que no lo lograba cojio el libro de encima de la mesa y se lo arrojo a la cabeza de nuestro hijo.

**Edward Pov**

Después de herir a mi padre, involuntariamente, me dirigí a su despacho a coger el botiquín. Oía a Esme discutir sobre sus quejas algo cambio pues leí el pensamiento de Carlisle, Esme le estaba quitando la camisa y él se estaba apunto de volver loco! Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, luego dijo algo que le hizo venir un recuerdo que aun intento quitarme de la cabeza, solo os diré que tiene que ver con una ducha y una corbata, Esme se sentía igual que él. Pero cuando se iban a besar me dije a mi mismo, lo que se hace esperar tiene recompensa. axial que interrumpí con toda la alegría del mundo, eso provoco una cierta molestia a mi padre que la expreso arrojándome un libro a la cabeza


	14. Te echo de menos

**Capitulo 14:: Demostraciones**

**Edward pov**

Sabia de sobras que los dos querían estar juntos… El problema es que Esme tenia miedo de que volviera a fallar todo y Carlisle tenia miedo a volver a herir a Esme. No sabia que hacer para demostrarles que no podían vivir separados el uno del otro…. Oh ¿si lo sabia? Claro que lo sabia, Esme se había asustado al ver a Carlisle herido ¿y que pasaría si mi padre desapareciera unos días y yo fingiera que le ha pasado algo…? Si es muy rastrero por mi parte pero las situaciones difíciles exigían soluciones difíciles! Solo tenia que poner en marcha mi plan… Y para eso necesito a mis amigos de España…

Fui al trabajo de mi padre cuando ya lo tuve todo solucionado, mis amigos fingirían querer conocer a Carlisle y lo entretendrían durante dos o tres días.

- ¿Hijo que haces aquí?- pregunto al verme

- Pues te quería pedir un favor… mira es que tengo unos amigos en España que te quieren conocer y me preguntaba si podrías irte hoy para allá y luego volver de aquí unos días para que vieras como están las cosas por allí…- me sonó tanto a excusa que dude que se lo creiera…

- Emm… ¿De acuerdo?- se lo creyó!! Cada dia adoraba mas a ese hombre! Que orgullo de padre, mira que confiar plenamente en su hijo, y que mal hijo soy al mentirle y jugar con los sentimientos de mi madre…Bueno era por su bien!

- Ya se lo dije yo a Esme, te he hecho las maletas y el avión sale de aquí una hora.

- OK, me voy a despedir de Esme y a duchar.

Lo mire horrorizado.

- Noo! Tu te duchas aquí en el hospital y luego te vas en el avión, Esme esta con los vecinos, ese tal Matt que es homosexual, el amigo de mama.

- De acuerdo pues ahora me iré.

- Yo te acompaño.

**Esme Pov**

Hacia horas que Edward había salido de casa con una cara de seguridad que me dejo descolocada, una madre siempre sabe cuando su hijo trama algo, y Edward tenia algo entre manos. Estuve toda la tarde sola, leyendo libros para pasar el rato y jugando a cartas yo solita, mi hijo llego a las nueve en punto y se sentó en el sillón. Me dijo que su padre le pidió que me diera el mensaje de que estaría trabajando hasta las doce y de que no le llamara al móvil porque no tenia batería.

Pasaron de la una y Carlisle aun no había llegado, mi preocupación iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba en el reloj, mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora. Carlisle jamás llegaba tarde a sus citas y cuando decía que llegaría a una hora era porque así lo haría, cogi el teléfono y llame al hospital para preguntar por él y me dijeron que había cogido un coche y se había ido. Me quede muda y sin respiración ¿Dónde iría Carlisle sin Edward y sin mi?¿Por qué no me había informado?

- Edward he llamado al hospital y me han dicho que Carlisle había cogido un coche y se había ido ¿tu sabes donde?

- Si me dijo que se iría a Italia por unas horas pero que estaría aquí a las doce y sabes que Carlisle siempre cumple sus promesas.

Eso era cierto, pues entonces algo había pasado, Carlisle me hubiese dicho que se quedaría allí y seguro que pasaba algo malo. Tenia que ir y ver que era lo que sucedía.

- Esme… espérate a mañana, seguro que volverá lo único que impediría volver a Carlisle seria la muerte- rió débilmente pero al darse cuenta de su respuesta se puso serio y me miro tristemente.

- Estará bien, seguro que esta bien…- lo dije mas para mi que para mi hijo.

Pasaron dos días y Carlisle no había vuelto, yo no me dignaba a salir de mi habitación, me sentía mal por mi hijo que estaba siempre a la espera de noticias de su padre pero en el fondo sabia que quizás no volvería, a veces murmuraba estará bien y aun que él no lo sintiese como yo, me destrozaba por dentro, y yo a él recordando cosas de su padre, sintiendo la pena de no poderle decir cuanto le quería y cuanto le echaba de menos. quería morirme si le hubiera pasado algo. Pero a las doce de la noche de ese dia llamaron a la puerta, oí como Edward la abría y como si dos piedras coleccionasen entre ellas y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Corrí escaleras abajo y lo vi allí, tan maravilloso como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos dorados como soles.

- Edward, España me ha encantado! Es espectacular…- no termino la frase cuando me miro a los ojos, viéndolos oscuros y dolidos.

- Te fuiste… no me dijiste donde, ni porque, ni cuando volverías, ni me diste noticias tuyas!- le grite casi rugiendo.- ¿tu sabes lo preocupada que he estado?¿ Sabes el miedo que he pasado? No, tu solo tenias que irte de viaje, sin tener en cuenta que yo estaría aquí muerta de preocupación de que a mi PROMETIDO le hubieran hecho daño!- esperad ¿le dije prometido?

Se acerco lentamente a mi mirando enfurecido a nuestro hijo y luego me abrazo fuertemente, trate de que me soltara pero no pude luchar contra la tranquilidad de tenerlo en casa conmigo. Lo abrace con fuerzas y llore en su pecho, vi como Edward se intentaba ir de la escena pero Carlisle le señalo con el dedo que fuera hacia nosotros y él hizo lo que le ordeno su padre.

- ¿Edward?¿Me puedes explicar porque tu madre no sabia nada de lo del viaje cuando me dijiste que se lo habías contado?

Mire a Edward confundida y a la vez furiosa, él bajo la mirada como un niño pequeño y luego la levanto para toparse con la mía otra vez. Entonces se fue corriendo atravesando la ventana y la verdad resulto muy cómico, me quede mirando estupefacta hacia esa dirección sin poder creerme que mi hijo hubiera huido como si le costara la vida.

- Oh, no Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Eso no quedara así!- grito mi dios Apolo enfurecido, pero antes de que pudiera ir detrás de él le agarre de la mano y le obligue a girar para que quedara enfrente de mi.

quizás Edward quería demostrarme que no podía vivir sin mi ángel y si era así lo había conseguido, bese los labios de Carlisle con unas ansias que me dieron miedo, él correspondió del mismo modo haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de vez en cuando. Estuvimos así durante bastante tiempo, sin para de besarnos y de vez en cuando Carlisle me acariciaba la cara como si intentara convencerse de que no era un sueño, eso me hacia reír contra su boca.

- Me he ido hace una hora y aun estáis igual!- grito mi "querido hijo" como me gustaría en esos instantes que estuviera de viaje.- Esme! Soy tu hijo como puedes desear que me vaya de casa!

- Solo pensaba en unas vacaciones para que te tranquilices.- susurre apretando mas el abrazo de Carlisle.

- Espero que vuelvas a ser el de siempre Edward, quiero recuperar a mi hijo prodigo, el que tocaba el piano canciones tranquilas y hablaba de medicina conmigo, espero que se acaben las bromitas pesadas y que todo este mas tranquilo en casa.- pidió Carlisle.

- Claro papa, ya he conseguido lo que quería.- nos guiño un ojo- me voy a tocar él piano! No os interrumpiré hasta mañana, guiño, guiño- dijo teatralmente guiñándonos el ojo derecho.

Salio por la puerta y no pude evitar reír al ver la cara de Carlisle, estaba con la vista clavada por donde su hijo había salido. Me miro esperando a que le respondiera algo pero no sabia que…

- ¿así que sigo siendo tu prometido…?- me sonrió tiernamente.

- No!- dije fríamente.

Vi en su rostro un rastro de tristeza.

- Eres mi novio porque aun no me has pedido matrimonio que yo recuerde.

sonrió abiertamente y me cogio por la cintura, me beso frenéticamente y sus manos analizaban todo mi cuerpo. Sus besos subieron mucho de tono, su lengua jugaba con la mía, mientras mis manos recorrían su estomago. sentía la necesidad de estar con él, de volver a tocarlo y acariciarlo, quería que Carlisle me tocara como antes de que llegaran los problemas como ese dia en la ducha. Habíamos superado tantas barreras que no me podía creer que hubiera luchado tanto solo por un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, había luchado por MI hombre por la persona mas prefecta del mundo, la pieza que completaba mi puzzle.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en su dormitorio, Carlisle ya no llevaba camisa y mis manos estaban recorriendo su pecho, él gimió en mi boca cuando baje un poco mas abajo de su cintura y me apretó contra él. sentía su erección contra mí y se lo tuve que preguntar.

- Carlisle…¿Tenemos que esperar a la boda?- casi era una suplica para que contestara que no.

Pero no respondió se limito a mover sus caderas contra las mías y hacia que me enloqueciera, sus manos bajaron los tirantes de mi vestido y las mías desabrochaban el cinturón de su pantalón. Me estaba volviendo loca con lo lento que me quitaba ese dichoso vestido le mire con el ceño fruncido y entendió que era lo que me molestaba, así que de una tirada me quito del todo el vestido y se tumbo encima de mi. Por debajo de su ropa interior se notaba su erección y la verdad, me hacia sentir una extremada ola de placer, sus labios besaban lentamente mi boca y empecé a deshacerme de mi ropa interior. Cuando me quite el sujetador Carlisle jadeo y me empezó a besarme los pechos, yo intentaba no gritar ni nada por el estilo concentrándome en quitarme la ultima prenda que me quedaba, pero la mano de Carlisle se adelanto y se adentro en ella, me acaricio lentamente mientras su lengua jugaba con mis pechos y la otra mano acariciaba uno de ellos. Me sentía en la gloria pero no podía esperar ni un minuto mas, así que le levante el rostro y le obligue a besarme, sus labios rápidamente me correspondieron, y le empecé a quitarle los calzoncillos, él me detuvo y se los arranco de un tirón. No pude evitar reír al verlo tan nervioso.

- Esme… no te rías… le quitas el romanticismo…- dijo o eso intento mientras yo le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Continuo besándome pero se separo para mirarme a los ojos, unos ojos tremendamente dorados, con un toque de cariño, deseo y amor. Sentí como se adentraba en mi lentamente y gemí su nombre contra su boca, su lentitud iba a matarme… Creo que me estaba torturando por todo el tiempo en que no había dicho que lo quería, levante la cadera para darle a entender que quería que fuera mas rápido pero no me hizo caso. Aun no me había devuelto sus labios solo me miraba.

- Carlisle- gemí fuertemente- m-mas…- jadee.

- ¿Mas que? amor- me beso el cuello y volvió a entrar con mas fuerza.

- Mmm…rapido, mas rápido!

Rió mirándome y obedeció mi petición, se movió mas rápido y embistió mas fuerte, sentía que me moría de placer cuando llegue al éxtasis y él se vino junto a mi. Me quede tumbada en su torso dedicándome a dibujarle redonditas por él y pensé. Carlisle tenia la mirada fija en el techo y tuve miedo de que se hubiera arrepentido.

- ¿Amor?- pregunte con miedo.

Me miro cariñosamente mientras besaba mi pelo.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- le dije tristemente.

- ¿Por qué me iba arrepentir?

- Por lo de no haber esperado hasta el matrimonio- conteste dudosa de que mi voz hubiera salido como yo quería, por que la verdad no podía ocultar la felicidad que había en mi.

- Amor, si hubiera tenido que esperar al matrimonio te hubieses casado con un loco y creo que ninguno de los dos quiere que te cases con un loco ¿verdad?

- Hombre, si el loco es rubio, con ojos dorados, sexy y nació en el siglo diecisieste… No me quejaria…Y si es medico ya es la bomba, ¿no te lo había dicho antes?- rió ante mis comentarios y luego me miro fijamente.

- Esme Anne Platt…¿Te casaras conmigo?- pregunto.

- Si, pero no volveremos hacer el amor hasta después de nuestra boda.- gimió con frustración y me arrepentí de haber dicho eso cuando acaricio uno de mis muslos.

- De acuerdo…- Me sonrió- Pues nos casamos mañana ¿no?

Asentí frenéticamente y lo bese.

_**Epilogo**_

Al dia siguiente nos casamos…Ahora recuerdo esto mientras mi hija me prepara para la boda, mi nuevamente boda…Aun habiendo pasado cien años seguía tan nerviosa como el primer dia, Edward estaba con Carlisle en el cuarto de al lado y oía sus comentarios de vez en cuando. Nuestro primer hijo se adentro en el cuarto y le pidió a su hermana pequeña que nos dejara a solas.

- Mama, hoy es un dia muy importante, como lo es en todas las bodas de la familia pero sabes que para mi es especial, ya que simboliza la unión de una de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo y esos sois tu y mi padre. Ahora que tengo a Bella se porque os era tan complicado estar juntos, el amor es lo mas bonito que hay en el mundo y cuesta mucho encontrarlo, pero vale la pena.- me sonrió tiernamente y abandono la habitación.

Camine por el pasillo fijando mi vista en todos mis hijos, recordando como habían entrado en mi vida. Edward mi primer hijo, luego llego Rosalie que nos trajo algunos problemas pero quedaron solucionados con la llegada de Emmett que era una especie de niño pequeño y adolescente alocado que como decía Rose era un osito cuando quería. Mas tarde entraron en nuestras vidas Alice y Jasper que venían cogiditos de las manos, nuestra pequeña bailarina y nuestro soldado favorito… Y para acabar de formar la familia llego Isabella que fue aceptada rápidamente por mi, ya que, le había traído la felicidad a mi Edward y eso era lo mas importante de todo… Que mis hijos fueran felices junto a mi y Carlisle.

FIN

Lo siento… es el final jeje! Bueno espero k os haya gustado, os doy las gracias por leer mi historia os juro k pondría todos vuestros nombres pero estoy castigada sin ordenador y ahora estoy haciendo trampa xD

Se que estos capítulos no han sido lo mejor de lo mejor pero espero que al menos os hayan gustado un poco! Besos os quieruuuu!

Albetaa espero k la historia haya sido de tu gusto… TE ODIO! ;) Te das cuenta k nos conocimos por esta historia cutre!jeje ( AVISO:: Yo no pienso k sea cutre!!)

Irene (Esme) jeje tk mucho guapa espero k te haya gustado el final!


End file.
